


Darling We’re Missing Something

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst if you REALLY squint, ChanSoo as bestfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just loads of fluff and cliches, M/M, One Shot, Very slight mention of Sekai, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Getting over an ex is quite easy. Chanyeol has to wholeheartedly disagree with this statement because moving on is hard as fuck specially when the said ex decides to flirt with someone else.





	Darling We’re Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this song [Hush ft JB](https://open.spotify.com/track/7BOWxiySEAHOrmskXiZVYF?si=nEh13N7_Sx2bH_udAhFOIQ)
> 
> Is this a sugar sweet, honey-dipped almost cavity causing fluff bcz yes !

“You are going to burn a hole in the back of his head if you stare any longer” Kyungsoo mutters with a sigh.

“What? Am not staring. Why would I ?” Chanyeol splutters hastily turning to his best friend. 

“Exactly why would you? As far as I remember you guys broke up two weeks ago” Kyungsoo adds innocently while he copies down notes from the on going presentation like the diligent student he is. 

“Yah we did. I am not staring at Sehun or anything”

“Uh huh”

“What?” Chanyeol nudges Kyungsoo’s elbow, almost making the pen slip out of his hand which earns Chanyeol a death glare from him. But he didn’t care he is so used to these occasional glares from his small best friend who may look serious at all times is an absolute softie in heart.

“You are obviously not over him. And him sitting beside Baekhyun is really bothering you right now. It doesn’t take a genius to understand that Chanyeol“ Kyungsoo declares matter of factly, his eyes never leaving the board.

So like always his best friend is right. It is bothering him a _little_.

Chanyeol gaze easily flickers back towards the side row where Sehun is sitting, he is gesturing with his hands talking about something to his friend. His eyebrows scrunching up in excitement and his face breaking into a smile every now and then, it is something Chanyeol honestly adores about him. Sehun seems happy, and occasionally his hand touches Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

It’s no hidden fact that Sehun can be touchy. And it does not sit well with him even if Sehun is his ex-boyfriend. 

So maybe he lied, it’s bothering him a _lot_.

“Just go talk to him already”

Chanyeol immediately shakes his head dismissing the idea “We broke up. I don’t want to talk to him anymore” 

“Didn’t you guys break up a few months ago and then got back together like nothing happened” Kyungsoo reminds him quietly.

“Yah but this time it’s serious”

“You said the same thing last time”

Chanyeol heaves a deep sigh, “Seriously we broke up for good and we are not getting back together” then he glances at Sehun who for once now has his eyes on his notebook, he is biting down on his lower lip in concentration. A gesture so familiar Chanyeol thinks. “And It’s better this way”

“If you say so, I just don’t want you to be down” 

Chanyeol smiles at his best friend. “Am okay, I really am. Our relationship wasn’t really working out”

Chanyeol instantly thinks of them constantly fighting over the most trivial things. Sehun would just pull out something which happened months back and complain about it making Chanyeol loose temper which would end up Sehun storming out on him angrily and not talking to him for days until Chanyeol apologised. It was like a vicious never ending cycle and he was honestly tired of it.

It was just like after any other fight Sehun had demanded for them to break up and unlike the other times where Chanyeol tried to coax him and talk him out of it, he had agreed with him at once. Sehun’s face crumpled at his immediate response almost making Chanyeol want to bite back his words because he looked like he would cry any moment. 

But Sehun pausing for a few seconds to compose himself replied icily “Good, don’t comeback to me after two days crying when you miss me. I won’t take you back” Sehun’s insulting words were enough for Chanyeol to fix his decision burying his sentiments.

“I won’t don’t worry, am tired of this relationship” Chanyeol had let out lifeless chuckle.

More angry harsh words were thrown at each other back to back like a boomerang, this time when Sehun walked out Chanyeol didn’t even bother to look at him or stop him once. They were over.

Chanyeol was supposed to be okay with this, to finally be free but he wasn’t. _Fuck_ _feelings_.

.... 

When Chanyeol walks out of his lab class he suddenly thinks of how he and Sehun would just run into each other in the halls between their classes even it meant holding hands for a few seconds. Or if he had enough time to spare between classes Chanyeol would at times drop by and find Sehun at his locker or the cafeteria, just to listen to his aimless chatter, and sometimes to make plans about meeting up later. 

There were times when Chanyeol honestly would look forward to seeing his boyfriend more than anyone else. Specially after a hard class or a bad test, Sehun would pick up his mood at one glance and made sure to make him feel better.

So even if their relationship wasn’t perfect there were times when it felt like it almost was. 

“Are you going to Yixing’s tonight?” Jongdae asks while packing his stuff after the last class ends for the day.

“Why?”

Jongdae clicks his tongue, “He is throwing a party, everyone we know is going, so are you?”

Chanyeol thinks for a few seconds, he isn’t exactly in the mood to attain a party.

Seeing him contemplating, Kyungsoo offers, “Shouldn’t you be going to parties and enjoying your life now that you are single?”

“Exactly it’s going to be so much fun” Jongdae blurts out in his high pitched voice, eyes almost hopeful. Chanyeol doesn’t want to dampen their spirits. 

Maybe it’s time he makes the best out of his single hood so Chanyeol agrees to join his friends. He can use a drink or two to loosen up, also he is done moping around anyway. 

... 

To his surprise Chanyeol actually enjoys himself surrounded by his close friends. Yixong has a huge house and his parents are away so the place is a wrecked havoc right now with loud EDM songs blasting from the speakers, people splayed out in different places with alcohol and cigarettes in hand.

He was done or so that’s what Chanyeol had thought until he saw Sehun walking in the party, fashionably late with his friends in tow. He has his hand looped around a boy. Kim Jongin to be precise and oh how Chanyeol always hated him and his dancer body and his mad good looks. 

Sehun had dated Jongin shortly before they had been together which added nothing but more fuel to the burning reasons why Chanyeol despised him. 

“Ooo look who just walked in” Jongdae whistles throwing a wink towards Chanyeol, which makes him wonder why he is friends with this guy for the first place because no way is this situation the slightest bit entertaining. 

“Chanyeol doesn’t care anymore, he is happily single now, he told me today, isn’t it? ” Kyungsoo explains flatly, his big eyes staring at him trying to read his thoughts. 

Chanyeol flinches a little bit is left with faking a smile which he hopes is convincing enough and takes few gulps of his Corona to calm himself down. He repeats to himself like a mantra that it’s none of his business what Sehun does or who he goes out with.

 _It’s_ _not_ _that_ _easy_ _though_.

When Chanyeol catches Jongin leaning onto Sehun, probably whispering something in his ear he resists the urge to clench his fists. The jealousy comes easily to him when Sehun is concerned, it’s always been that way.  

He tries his best to pay attention to whatever his friends are talking about instead of his ex boyfriend distracting him. Sehun who didn’t take any longer to move on. It’s been exactly 3 weeks and Sehun is already hanging out with someone. Someone Chanyeol can’t stand. It makes him feel even more infuriated.

No matter how much he tries to not work himself up over this, his eyes obviously betraying him ended up darting across the room where Sehun and his friends are playing pool. In his black shirt and black skinny jeans under the neon lights of the room he is glowing. His eyes are almost closed from how hard he is laughing. Chanyeol loves how genuinely happy he looks but he’d love it more if he could share it with him.

Soon all the furniture from the living room gets removed to make space for people to dance. Yixing even lights up a disco ball and Chanyeol really wonders why he has one in the first place. 

Jongdae’s crush scoops him away to the dance floor, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo aren’t much of a dancer so they go upstairs in one of Yixing’s many guest room along with some other friends. Chanyeol can’t really concentrate on anything when the inescapable thoughts were crowding in his head. 

“Chanyeol you can stop pretending now, you are not okay” Kyungsoo says with a sigh.

“I will be okay I need time I guess” 

“Just go and talk to him, you know you want to” Kyungsoo urges him softly.

It’s not that he doesn’t he want to talk to Sehun, he does really badly, but it goes against his bruised ego’s wishes.

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I told him that I would not go back to him” the only reason he hasn’t gone knocking on Sehun’s door already because his pride didn’t let him.

“Which one is more important your dignity or your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asks throwing his hands in the air. 

“Ex-boyfriend” Chanyeol corrects him quickly.

“Well you are obviously not over your _ex_ and as your best friend am begging you to go and fix things because I can’t stand you looking like a love sick puppy whenever Sehun is around” he huffs exasperatedly. It’s rare to see Kyungsoo not in his usual calm demeanour.

Chanyeol reaches out to pat his best friends back grinning, “Soo stop worrying lets drop this topic, let me get you a drink you need one” to which Kyungsoo just nods his head jerkily. 

 

When Chanyeol comes down to grab a beer, from a distance he can see Jongin’s hands wrapped around Sehun’s lithe waist, their body smoothly moving along with the music. They look too cosy and comfortable with each other causing Chanyeol to completely forgot why he is downstairs in the first place.

He instantly makes his way to the dance floor. When he gets closer it kind of feels like they are flirting with each other. Chanyeol really doesn’t want to read into it too much but he takes a few breath to calm his raging nerves.

In a few long strides he is infront of them, Surprised to see him Sehun immediately stops dancing. Jongin throws him a _You_ _are_ _obviously_ _not_ _wanted_ _here_ _look_ but Chanyeol could care less about Jongin brooding right now. 

Chanyeol puts on his most civil face and turns towards Sehun and straight goes to the point, “Come with me” 

“What? Why?” Sehun asks, his eyes widening in confusion. 

Jongin removes his hold from Sehun and crosses his arms over chest looking visibly annoyed.

“Am not going with you, am busy” Sehun drawls out as he takes a step back and almost tripping on his own feet.

Chanyeol grabs his arm to keep him steady, “How much did he drink?” this time his query is directed to Jongin. 

“I don’t know a few bottles, I didn’t keep a tab on him. He is an adult” Jongin gives a shrug looking away.  

The nonchalant reply triggers Chanyeol but he braces himself and focuses on Sehun who is trying to wiggle himself out of his hold.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything anymore and pulls Sehun out of the dance floor ignoring his weak protests which die down a little too quickly when they end up in the kitchen. Chanyeol hands him a bottle of water and waits for him to sober up even a little.

Chanyeol leans against the kitchen wall trying to look as unaffected as possible.

“Why did you bring me here?” Sehun slurs sitting on the granite counter.

“You are drunk” 

“Why do you care?” Sehun snaps at him, but there is no venom is his voice. It comes of more like he is hurt. 

The question makes Chanyeol swallow a lump down his throat. 

He is done pretending at this point. It was downright exhausting to lie to himself and deny his obvious feelings.

“I never stopped caring about you” Chanyeol admits stepping closer giving the drunk boy a look.

“You agreed to break up with me, and you said you were tired of us” Sehun says wide eyed looking at Chanyeol in an accusatory manner.

“ I am so sorry for what I said that day, and I take my words back, let’s just go back to how we were please” 

Having Sehun right infront of him and so close to him makes Chanyeol realise his pride, ego doesn’t really matter. He isn’t going to give up no matter how much convincing his stubborn boyfriend needs. 

“You said you will not come back to me, suddenly what happened to that?” Sehun’s cheeks flush, glistened eyes fluttering. 

Chanyeols hand instinctively reach up, touching the side of Sehun’s cheek, his fingers cool against Sehun’s slightly warm skin.

“I was stupid and I said it in the heat of the moment. Do you really think I would mean it? Since we broke up I have barely gotten any sleep at night, I haven’t studied a word because I can’t concentrate sitting away from you in class and I keep thinking about you in other lectures, I can’t have you flirting with someone else, I love you” Chanyeol confesses in one go, it doesn’t lighten his heart like he thought it would because glancing at Sehun staring at him blankly constricts his heart in fear of getting rejected. 

“Uhhh, jealousy struck hard I see” Sehun grins cheekily after a few seconds. 

“I just poured my heart out to you and that’s all you have to say—“ Sehun unsteadily leans forward, stopping Chanyeol mid sentence with a sloppily kiss.

Chanyeol is taken back at the sudden action, he gapes at Sehun perplexed. 

“Why do you think I came to the party with Jongin of all people? I have been waiting for you to man up and come to me for the past weeks, but you didn’t so I decided to take matter to my own hands. Guess it worked” Sehun admits proudly. 

“So what if I didn’t care about you flirting with someone else, what would you have done?” 

Chanyeol teases but he is honestly happy about interfering them. Sehun is spoken for and he won’t think twice before letting people know that. 

“I know you better” Sehun murmurs softly, then he sighs his expression turning serious, “Am sorry for always throwing tantrums. I am going to work on it from now on” 

“So we are together?” Chanyeol asks just to confirm himself. Because this is all he has wanted. 

Sehun nods his head, Chanyeol doesn’t wait any longer he leans in and it is easy to meet him halfway. This time the kiss is demanding and needy. He realises how much he has missed having Sehun around, the touch and the kisses feel familiar and comfortable. When Sehun smiles into his mouth whispering that he loves him, his heart feels content. 

 

“Chanyeol are you brewing the beer or something because I have been waiting for so long— Ohh” Kyungsoo calls out for him but stops himself almost immediately when he sees his best friend and his supposed ex-boyfriend standing really fucking close. 

Looking at Kyungsoo’s ‘o’ face Chanyeol straightens himself, “Umm got a little distracted” he flashes a shy smile towards Sehun and turns to his best friend, “We actually got back together” Chanyeol scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“That much I figured” Kyungsoo says grinning. Chanyeol knows the hidden _I_ _told_ _you_ _so_ behind the  smile but he doesn’t mind because his best friend was right all along he just needed to go and talk to Sehun and would have solved his problems and heartbreak for the past few weeks. 

“Were you guy’s making out in the kitchen counter?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously, forehead creasing in distaste as if this is something equivalent to a punishable offence. 

“Cmon Soo don’t be a prude, didn’t you tell me to fix things with Sehun. Am working on it” Chanyeol winks at Kyungsoo. 

“That’s real classy, anyway I am outside, meet me when your snogging session is over” Kyungsoo grabs a beer and walks out of the kitchen. 

Chanyeol laughs at his best friend, but his thoughts are quickly interrupted when Sehun tugs at his sleeve, eyes glistening mischievously, head tiling to a side. Chanyeol is well aware of that look and it never fails to let his mind go in a frenzy. 

“So let’s finish where we left hmm?” 

Chanyeol chuckles at Sehun’s eagerness knowing that he is even more affectionate when he is drunk. And right now as a boyfriend it’s his duty to give back those persistent kisses that they have been missing out on for quite awhile. 

                                    —*—

              


End file.
